


Dear love

by APHBrussels



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crying, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APHBrussels/pseuds/APHBrussels
Summary: (Request for a friend) Austria gets a letter from Prussia long after nations think he died. What will happen and is Prussia still alive?





	Dear love

‘My dear enemy ...

Well I guess it’s past enemy now since there is peace now and I am not a real nation anymore. I am happy that the war is over now. I am sure you are too. You may not admit it my friend since that is how you are but I know that deep down in that heart of yours that I am sure you have that you are happy that this all is over.

I know that you have warned me that the point was close and you were right. I am sorry that I laughed at you when you told me that I needed to watch out.

I was getting to full of myself and now I have seen what kinds of consequences it has. I hate it to admit that you were right and I hate it that I lost my whole country because of all of this. As you know I never wanted the war in the first place.

I write this letter from Moscow in Russia. Well I am there since he actually took over my land and well since that happend I live now whit him. I don’t really like it since I don’t like the guy at all. He is very cruel to the guys who live with him though and I don't know for what reason.

He works on my nerves and the awesome Prussia can’t handle people who work on his nerves.

I bet you are surprised to hear that I'm still alive. I don't know how or why but I just wanted to let you know that I am still here. I found that you have the right to know this. I hope I see you soon

Greetings The awesome Prussia. ‘

 

A small wet spot appears on the paper of the letter. The small dorp just missed the written words. My salty tears fell on the paper that was in my hands, my shaking hand to be exact. I couldn’t believe what I read or even that I was holding this piece of paper in my hands. Which was obvious from the cut in my finger that was leaking blood. It created a small pool on the surface of my desk. The blood has the same colour as the eyes of the person who wrote the letter.

Was this real? Or was this just one of Russia’s sick jokes. I got used to those durind the Congress of Vienna in 1814 but also the years that followed. So it would be possible that he just wrote this letter to joke about this and the fact that the Prussian had died. God knows when since we haven’t seen him since 1947. The year Prussia was dissolved.

Though it looked like a letter that could have come from the Prussian and it did mentioned things that Russia as allied force wouldn’t have known. Those were some things said in a private room between Axis members.

Not that the allies would be that interested in our private life..Or at least I don’t think that they are interested in the arguments over stupid things that didn’t matter since it seemed that the group had them too. They told that they really hated those fights so I assumed that they didn't want to listen to ours.

The reason that I was so upset that he dissapeard and presumably dead. Since nations die when their country doesn’t exist anymore. The reason is that I don’t hate him unlike most people think. Not anymore at least because I did indeed hate him in the past but that is over now.

I don’t like it to admit to people but I actually liked the Prussian. I was afraid to tell him because I was scared of how he would react to the news. You know you don’t hear your past enemy confess his love to you.

It is weird that I developed feelings to him of all people..

It is now the year 1989.. so many years after he would have died so I don’t understand why I get the letter now. If he would be alive he would have been able to send to letter earlier,right?

Now I am sure that it was a sick joke of Russia…

A few months later I was in Berlin with Germany, Prussia’s little brother who also had a hard time when he heard that the country of his brother was dissolved since he knew what happened to those nations.

He tried to move on for his brother’s sake so that what he had learned him didn’t go in vain. I have respect for Germany that he managed to stay that strong. I was a emotion wreck when I heard the news.

So here we are. Today they will tear down the wall seperating West and East Germany. Germany wanted to see it and invited me to come with him and to be honest I wanted to see it too. Don’t ask my why but I did want to see that wall doing down.

We watched people tear the wall down with their bare hands. Like us they wanted the wall down. They wanted to be reunited with their family which they had been seperate from many years ago.

I was talking to Germany when he stopped talking and just stared in front of him. I was surprised that he just stopped talking and then turned to where the German was staring at the whole time he was silent.

When I saw what he had been looking at, tears started to roll down my cheeks. That was not possible. I was just dreaming all of this. This couldn’t possibly be real..

I felt hands cupping my cheeks and wiping the tears that formed in the corner on my eyes away. “Hey don’t cry..” The voice of man in front of me spoke up.” It isn’t awesome at all.”

 

Prussia..  
So He really was still allive..  
All those years..  
I thought…

“I thought you were dead you idiot.” I said and basicly jumped in his arms. “Well I am not you silly Austrian.” Prussia said and smiled.” Didn’t you get my letter?” I laid my head on his shoulder and nodded while biting my tears away. “I thought Russia was playing with my feelings.”

Prussia smiled lightly.” Ah I see that would be something that he would do..but that one was really from me.” He said and lifted my chin.” So liebeling are you happy to see me?”

I hit the Prussian on his shoulder. “Of course I didn’t you idiot.”

Who couldn’t have known that that would be the start of our relationship.


End file.
